Words of a Ghost
by HopelessRomantic1994
Summary: They all think he's gone but I know the truth; he's still here. -New Story Idea-
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I got a new story idea and I hope you like it! Thank you to everyone that reviewed my last story! I got 80 reviews and I am so grateful! XD Anyway here's Words of a Ghost, I hope you like it!**

* * *

My legs scream in pain but I keep running. I could pretend this is easy; that my lungs don't burn with every breathe I take. I can still smell the flames in the distance behind me but I continue to move forward, refraining myself from looking back. The night's darkness makes it almost impossible to know where I'm headed but I can't stop, not now. As the ice cold winds swirl around me, I feel the frost claw at my face like small needles piercing my skin. Each heavy breath dances around in the air, taking away what's left of the heat from my shattered, drained body. I can feel the fatigue creeping up on me, as well as the throbbing pain from the deep cuts in my arms and legs. Gasping out desperate breaths I carry on regardless, at least until I find somewhere safe to rest and tend to my injuries.

As I make my way through the thick trees and bushes in my path; I finally come out to a clearing and instantly recognize where I am. Letting out a relieved sigh, I manage to push myself on with the last few fibers of energy I have left in me.

Ignoring every concerned voice as I push through the crowds of people that block my path, I make my way down the street hoping that I last long enough before I collapse from the pain. Finally I reach my apartment; I force the door open despite the pain from my injured shoulder. As the door gives away, I burst inside only to be swallowed by the silence as everything comes crashing down on me, causing my legs to give away as I collapse to the floor.

It all comes rushing back; the screaming, the heat, the roaring from the flames. I snap my eyes closed as I try to push it away but it stays with me. I didn't want to leave him but he told me too. Told me to go and not look back and that's what I did. I should have stayed, I would have but he pushed me away. Just wanted me to be safe, he didn't care about anything else, just me. I don't know whether to cry or scream. Why him? Why not me, it should have been me instead but it wasn't and now he's gone. And he's gone because me, this is my fault. It's all my fault.

* * *

**Sorry it's short but I'll update soon! Please review! Jade xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all your reviews, seriously it means the world to me so thank you again!**

**Here's chapter two, I hope you like it! :D**

* * *

Three Weeks Later…

My eyes are beginning to ache to point when I can't blink without it stinging, I haven't slept in days. I can't; every time I close my eyes I'm there again reliving it. Waking up in a cold sweat with the same gut wrenching guilt and remorse, thinking about all the things I should have done or said to him and I didn't. I can hear my mother and Neha in the other room talking about me; my mother comes in every morning asking Neha the same questions about me. How's she doing today? Has she eaten or slept yet? I know they're concerned about me but I just want to be alone sitting here by the window; as the days blur together until I lose track of time.

**Anita:**" Natara?"

I turn slowly to see my mother stood in the doorway. She looks everywhere in the room to avoid looking directly at me; it seems like she doesn't know how to act around me anymore. But I don't blame her, everyone else is the same. They stutter in fear of saying the wrong thing, or eye anything else in the room so they don't have to look at me with that pity they know I don't want. She takes a step further into the room and flashes a small smile.

**Anita:**" I need to run some errands and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. The change of scenery might do you good sweetie."

Glancing at my mother, I could see the hope in her eyes that I'd finally show interest in getting out of this place for the first time in three weeks. Although I didn't want to go, I slowly nodded in agreement to settle my mother's worries.

* * *

Waiting in the traffic as we sat in the car, it was excruciating. Looking out to the people walking along the sidewalk, I found myself fascinated. Watching each person as they passed, I couldn't help myself as my eyes instinctively started to search the crowd for a familiar face. I caught myself and realized how foolish I was being. Turning back and resting my head against the seat; my mother then glanced at me and let out a deep sigh.

**Anita:**" I was thinking we could go out to dinner tonight? You, me and Neha."

**Natara:**" I'd rather not mom. Can we just order in?"

**Anita:**" If that's what you want. Chinese okay?"

**Natara:**" No!"

The car instantly fell silent as my mom quickly looked back at the road. I felt terrible for snapping at her but I couldn't find the words to apologize.

**Natara:**" Mom I-"

**Anita:**" I know sweetheart, I understand."

I was grateful that we said no more about it as she fell silent again. When we finally made our way out of the traffic, I spent the rest of the afternoon following as my mother finished her errands; the whole time wishing I was somewhere else. I was more than relieved when we came to our last store before we headed home again. I decided to wait outside as my mother disappeared into the post office.

Standing alone, I found myself watching the crowds again but this time something caught my eye. As I felt my whole body tense, my heart almost jumping from my chest. My head told me to be rational but everything else in me defied, as I raced after the familiar stranger with the same brown hair and blue eyes as he moved through the sea of people. Desperately pushing my through to get to him, I didn't care what people thought or said to me. Feeling my heart beating in my ears; my heavy breathes echoing around me, I didn't slow my pace not even for a second. I ran like my life depended on it and in a way I guess it did. Finally being washed up from the crowds to an empty sidewalk, I stopped as I searched fiercely; my head turning in every direction only to realize that I was stood there alone.

My stomach dropped as I felt my legs go weak from the pain that crept up inside my heart, just to feel it ache again was almost too much. I heard distant footsteps behind me and swiftly turned to find my mother looking at me with confusion and concern.

**Anita:**" Natara why did you take off like that? What is it?"

I could feel the tears as they pricked up in my eyes and knew if I told her, I'd burst the flood gates. Taking a short shaken breathe, I rubbed my arms to fight the slight chill in the air and glanced back at my mother.

**Natara:**" It's nothing."

I knew my mother wasn't convinced by this awful lie, but thankfully she didn't push any further as she smiled warmly and took my hand.

**Anita:**" Come on, let's go home."

* * *

Finally arriving home, I felt a sudden wave of exhaustion wash over me. I didn't want to think about what had happened today; I just wanted to sleep just to escape reality for at least a few hours. As I walked through the hall about to go upstairs hopefully unnoticed; Neha appeared from the kitchen.

**Neha:**" Hey you're back! Natara while you were out, some guy came by and delivered some flowers for you. They're in the kitchen."

More flowers; to be honest I was getting sick of seeing them. The same sad bouquet of flowers with the same card that always said the same thing. I hated the sight of them; looking at them just made it hurt more. Making my way into the kitchen, there they were sat on the counter. Beautiful white lilies in a tall white vase. I carefully picked them up and couldn't help but admire their beauty; hesitantly I picked up the card and read it. As I did I felt my flood gates burst, my heart shatter as my legs gave way and my arms felt weak as I let the vase of flowers fall and smash on the tile floor.

My mother and Neha came rushing in with looks of worry and concern set deep into their faces.

**Neha:**" Natara we heard a crash what-"

They both paused as they looked at me; shaking uncontrollably with tears rolling down my face. My mother raced to my side as she pulled me close into a tight hug.

**Anita:**" Shhh it's okay sweetheart."

I watched as Neha made her way through the shards of broken glass and carefully picked up the card; her face screwing up in disgust as she read it.

**Neha:**" Is this some kind of sick joke, who the hell would do something like that?!"

**Anita:**" Why, what does it say?"

Neha wordlessly handed my mother the card as she glanced down to read it; I felt my stomach drop again as I read it a second time.

_All my love – Mal x_

* * *

**Please review! Jade x**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are the sweetest people in the world, thank you so much for your reviews. Reading them made me smile like crazy, so thank you again! XD**

**Here's chapter three, I hope you like it! Also I want to apologize for the minor spelling errors in the last chapter; I hope I edited them all in this one. Anyway hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

The following night, I didn't know what to do with myself. I felt numb. Lost to the point where I couldn't think straight I just paced around my room for hours, my mind racing with endless questions and overbearing thoughts. I paused when I heard a timid knock at my door; shortly followed by my sister appearing from behind it.

**Neha:**" Hey. Mom said she threw the flowers and the card away; she didn't think you'd want them in the house."

I watched as she paused for a second, glancing down at the floor. It seemed she didn't know how to act around me either. She cleared her throat but as she spoke, it still came out as a small whisper.

**Neha:**" Listen, I'm sorry for what happened. You didn't deserve it."

I didn't say anything, I couldn't. I knew my voice would sound as weak as I felt. The silence in the room was painful and Neha was just as lost for words as I was.

**Neha:**" Well errmm… I- I'm going to get some sleep night."

She flashed me a small smile before turning to leave. Unexpectedly, she stopped and turned back; before I could question her actions, she pulled me into a hug. Although I didn't expect it, I was grateful for it as I hugged her back; once again on the brink of tears. As she pulled away I managed to hold them back long enough to force a small smile as she left, quietly closing the door behind her.

* * *

Throughout the night, I couldn't find any comfort. Frustratingly tossing and turning, until I gave up and threw the blankets away as I sat with my legs tucked up to my chest. Eventually, I found myself pacing again. Consumed by the silence as I walked around the house as everyone slept, I made my way into the kitchen. I had the thought of maybe attempting to eat something but most of the time my stomach had other ideas, so I decided against it.

Wondering into the living room, I caught my reflection in the mirror above the fireplace. I paused and stood staring at the woman looking back. She looked so lost and alone so weak and broken; I knew that stranger looking back couldn't be me. But she was experiencing the same hurt, the same guilt; the same loss I was. This is the person I am now and there was no changing it. I felt myself shiver as a slight chill filled the room, caressing my bare arms with its ice cold fingers. I let out a small gasp as I looked down at my arms; feeling the cold touch I quickly rubbed them to create a small source of heat. As I glanced back up to the mirror, my heart stopped as I saw those same piercing blue eyes looking back at me. I turned quickly to see nothing, looking back at the mirror my heart dropped, when I saw that he was gone just as quick as he had appeared.

Pushing away from the mirror, I wanted to scream. Everything in me ached; I collapsed into the couch as I lay wide awake staring at the ceiling. I knew I couldn't keep living like this; I needed to face the truth. Just to say it out loud, hear myself say it. Slowly sitting back up, I took a deep breath as I prepared myself for the words that were about to come out of my mouth. I knew it would hurt but I had to say it in order to start accepting it.

**Natara:**" Mal is…Mal is…he's dead. He's dead and he's not coming back."

As I heard myself say these words, I broke. The guilt was too much; it crashed down on top of me until I shook with anger. I was just so angry; at myself, at him for leaving me. I wanted to scream and cry and break anything I could get my hands on; just do something to stop it hurting. I could pretend all I wanted, but the guilt was always there in the back of my mind. That voice that always stayed with me that always said the same thing. Mal is gone; he's gone because of me.

* * *

**Hoped you liked this chapter, please review! More to come in chapter four! Jade xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**HUGE THANK YOU! To mozzi-girl (Molly), The Beautiful Filth, SaLTndPepper, NiekaWow, Aca-Awkward (Jess), My Quiet Riot (Kimberly) and But I Have Promises To Keep (Amanda) for your lovely reviews and support with this story! Here's chapter four :D I hope you like it! Sorry in advance for any spelling errors.**

* * *

3am and standing on the sidewalk, I couldn't help but feel apprehensive as I stood looking up at the building that sat in front of me. After watching the clock for hours as it slowly drove me insane; I had to get out of the house. So now here I was, as I made my way up the stairs and slowly slid the key into the lock; I paused. Exhaling deeply, I quickly unlocked the door and pushed it open as I quietly took a step inside. Everything was just as Mal had left it, looking around at the empty apartment I half expected him to walk into the living room with that same warm smile on his face.

Pacing around, I felt like I was walking on ice that was about to break apart at any given second. It felt so surreal, the last three weeks had passed as fast as I had blinked and now looking at Mal things, I knew at some point that I would have to box everything up and take it all away. But the thought of packing Mal's whole life up into cardboard boxes like that tore me apart. Part of me knew it would eventually have to be done but the other half didn't want to face it.

As I took a step into the bedroom, I glanced down to see his jacket thrown in a heap on the floor. I couldn't help but laughed in spite of myself; Mal never was very tidy. I slowly bent down and picked it up; holding it close, it still smelt of him. I knew my being here wasn't helping in any way but it made me feel close to him and as I pulled the jacket around me, I felt that warmth that I'd missed for the last three weeks. It was the little piece of Mal I had left.

Walking back into the living room, I took a seat on the couch. Finally feeling like I could breathe again; I let out a deep sigh as I sank into the comfort of the couch. Exhaustion pulling me under, my eyelids slowly slid shut and I let the darkness take me as I fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, as the sun burst through the open blinds; I slowly stirred awake, stretching out and suppressing a yawn; momentarily forgetting where I was as I sat up. Glancing around I felt a heavy weight on my chest after realizing that I was alone. It felt strange awaking up here alone, after all those mornings awaking up in Mal's arms. Glancing at the clock, it stated that the time was only 6am. Managing three hours of sleep was actually an achievement, considering the fact that it was most sleep I'd had in the last three weeks. Standing to my feet, I slipped Mal's jacket off and carefully placed it on the back of the couch. As I slowly approached the window; I watched as the rain fell silently as it glistened in the sun's rays reflecting against the clear water, creating a small source of coloured light that danced along the wooden floor at my feet.

Looking back toward the front door, I must have been staring at it for a whole ten minutes if not more. I had been so used to seeing him walk through that door, apologizing for being late or with takeout boxes in his hands complaining about how he wouldn't have taken so long if he hadn't had to wait for my _damn mongolian beef! _Glancing back at my reflection in the window, I realized for the first time in weeks, I had a real genuine smile on face.

Pulling away from the window, I slid my shoes back onto my feet and headed for the door. And after taking one last glance at the place, I left. Walking passed the door that I knew led to the roof, I stopped in my tracks. Taking a deep breath, I went up the stairs and stepped outside. Walking towards the edge, I stood silently looking out at the view. As a warm breeze calmly blew around me along with the rain gently pouring from the sky; kissing my skin with every drop. I felt at peace as I closed my eyes, taking it all in.

"I knew I'd find you up here…"

My eyes instantly snapped open, my heart dropping in my chest. I raised a shaking hand to my mouth as I froze in pure shock. Hearing the words of a ghost, I hesitantly turned around to see that my ears hadn't deceived me. As my whole body trembled, I let my hand slide away from my mouth letting out a short shaken breath.

**Natara:**" Mal…"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review! Jade xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I know it's been a while since my last update and I'm really sorry please forgive me! Thank you so much for all your reviews, honestly it means the world to me.**

**Here is chapter five and I hope you like it! Sorry for any spelling errors, I think I got them all (I hope) :D**

* * *

Seeing him stood there; I couldn't believe my eyes. I wasn't sure if I should; given how many times they've betrayed me. I stood speechless, each deep breathe getting caught in my throat as tears streamed from my eyes. As my entire body trembled both from shock and relief, I could feel my heart pounding in my chest just aching to be near him again. After wanting to see him again for so long, I didn't hesitate as I ran to him, feeling his arms wrap around me.

As he stood holding me, I didn't want to let go. Losing myself as I buried my face into his shoulder just feeling that safety and comfort, I never thought I'd ever feel again. That warmth and love I could only ever feel when he held me. With only the sound of the rain as it bounced off the rooftop, we didn't need any words. Overwhelmed with love and relief, I felt him place his head on my shoulder hearing each heavy breath as it left his mouth. Hearing the short shaken breaths as he whispered softly in my ear.

**Mal:**" I'm sorry."

Pulling away, I looked into his eyes and I could see his pain. It wasn't until I took another glance that I saw the cuts and bruises. Looking down at his clothes soaked with both dried and fresh blood. A lump appeared in my throat as he raised a trembling hand and gently stroked my cheek; suddenly his exhaustion and weakness got the better of him as he collapsed on me.

Using all my strength to support him, I took him back inside. Gently placing him on the couch, I then ran into the kitchen to find the first aid kit. When I walked back into the living room, I saw the tears in his eyes. I didn't want to think about what he'd been through all this time I thought he was gone.

After tending to his wounds, I felt his arm snake around my waist. Glancing down at him, I saw a small smile. Moving closer towards him, I softly took his hand.

**Natara:**" Mal who did this to you?"

Mal took a deep breath, before looking me in the eyes.

**Mal:**" Selene."

**Natara:**" What?! But she…"

**Mal:**" Nat, the fire. It wasn't an accident she planned it all…she-"

I gently squeezed Mal's hand, I couldn't hear anymore. I wasn't ready to hear about the suffering she'd put him through. And just by looking at him, Mal knew that's what I was thinking.

**Natara:**" Shhh... You can explain later. Right now I just want you to rest okay?"

Mal nodded and sat back, taking in the comfort of the couch as he let out a gentle sigh. The silence was so loud, for three weeks it was my only company but looking at Mal as he sat next to me; it was like watching a ghost.

**Natara:**" This doesn't feel real. You sat here, I missed you so much."

Mal slowly sat back up, pressing his lips to mine in a loving kiss. My arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. As he pulled back, I saw the guilt in his eyes. It was the same guilt I saw in myself, every time I looked in the mirror. That was when it hit me. All this time; all the guilt that had been eating away at me, torturing me. Mal had been blaming himself too.

As the sun once again started slipping away, bringing another day to an end. I felt my eyelids become heavy, I sighed deeply as a huge smile found its way across my face. I was tired but for once I didn't mind; snuggling closer to Mal as we stretched out on the couch, I felt his arms tighten around me in a protective grip. Mal had already fall asleep and I couldn't help but lay awake watching him, I had wanted him back so badly and now I had, I felt whole again. And sleep came incredibly easily as I laid in Mal's arms; right where I was supposed to be.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, please review! More to come in chapter Six! Jade xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Huge thank you to The Beautiful Filth, NiekaWow, My Quiet Riot, SaLTndPepper,** **mozzi-girl, But I Have Promises To Keep and Aca-Awkward. It really means so much that you all read my stories and like them and review and say such nice things! Smiling like mad right now! Haha Again thank you so much! **

**Here's chapter Six I hope you like it! And Sorry if there's any spelling errors! :D**

* * *

Three weeks earlier…

I feel cold, as shooting pains run through my entire body. I remember; I remember everything. The roaring of the flames; the heat as the black smoke surrounded the room. The screaming filled with fear, the look of pain in Natara's eyes. She's all I can think about as I sit here numb and alone; I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to her. As I try to move my arms, they feel restricted like they're bound to something and as I attempt to move my legs it's the same feeling. Taking a deep breath, I try to open my eyes. My vision blurs as it meets the bright lights that hang overhead. Snapping them shut once again, I hear a familiar voice that causes all my senses to sharpen as I jolt my head up.

"Oh good, you're awake."

Looking up, I see Selene Mensra stood by the door wearing an sinister smirk across her face.

**Mal:**" Selene I thought you were-"

**Selene:**" Locked away? Well that place is easier to get out of than you'd think. But we both know that isn't what you want to ask me, is it?"

Glaring up at her, I watch as she paces around me. Watching intently like a hawk at everything I do. Just by the gleam in her eye; I can tell that the other Selene, the Selene I used to know isn't there anymore.

**Mal:**" What do you want?"

She stops in her tracks, turning back to face me. Her evil glare so cold, it could freeze a desert.

**Selene:**" You."

As she says this, my stomach turns. I glance back up in disgust, spitting back words in a cold tone.

**Mal:**" What the hell, makes you think that I'd ever take you back?"

Her cold exterior changes instantly as she lets out a mocking laugh; crossing her arms and looking down at me.

**Selene:**" You think that's what this is all about?! I suppose now you're expecting that this is the part where I rant about _how no woman could ever love you the way I do and how we're meant to be together! _Actually, you couldn't be more wrong Mal. I don't love you, I despise you! You ruined everything, we were so close. So close, all those experiments and for what?! You meddled in something that wasn't your business and now Professor Gable is gone and I was left to rot in that- that PLACE! While you moved on with your life forgetting all about it!"

Leaning close; sending chills down my spine. Selene placed her lips close to my ear, her acidic voice hissing with every word.

**Selene:**" But of course, your past always comes back to bite you. You should know that better than anyone."

Taking a step back, Selene stands a few paces away from me. With her back facing me, she tilts her head to the side as she glances at me in the reflection of a small dirty mirror that hangs on the wall in front of her.

**Selene:**" And now I finally get to watch you and Natara suffer."

I feel myself shake with anger as she mentions Natara. My fists clench shut, as my blood boils and my heartbeat races in my chest.

**Mal:**" Don't you dare hurt her!"

Spinning back to face me, I see the sardonic grin on her face.

**Selene:**" Now that's my favourite part. I don't have to do anything; she'll do it to herself."

**Mal:**" What do you mean?"

Selene doesn't say anything as she comes closer towards me. She kneels so her eyes level with my own as she sends me a look that could kill.

**Selene:**" The fire Mal. She thinks you're dead, she thinks it's all her fault. The guilt and the remorse; it'll torture her every minute of every day until eventually, she'll break. Although I have to say, I am disappointed that I won't be able to see it first-hand. But right now you're my main focus, and I'm not making any mistakes this time."

I break eye contact with her as my eyes glance down at the floor, letting out a satisfied sigh; Selene rises to her feet. I pull my arms back in a feeble attempt to loosen the ties on my wrists but wince in pain as they just cut into my flesh drawing blood. Feeling my heart sink and the lump in my dry throat, all I can think about is Natara. Violently grabbing my chin, Selene pulls my face up inches away from her own.

**Selene:**" You think I don't recognize that look?! You're thinking about her aren't you? Well I know you wouldn't be stupid enough to put her in danger, you care too much."

As I pull my head out of her grip, she steps back and she strides towards the only door out of this dark room. I feel the desperation and worry for Natara build up inside of me as I try standing from my chair, only to be yanked back into place by the ties that hold me down.

**Mal:**" What are you talking about?! Selene?! Answer me!"

Freezing on the spot, she turns back. Slowly pacing towards me with a look of stone on her face.

**Selene:**" As far as I'm concerned, you're to blame for all this! But you have to choose who suffers for it! Natara or you. You see the minute you escape, I'll just come after her anyway. So what's it going to be?"

Looking at her as she stood waiting, I didn't need to say anything. The pleading look I gave her to spare Natara was all it took. And as I sealed my own fate; I watched her lips as they curled into a sinister smile.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Jade xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! Here's chapter seven I hope you like it!**

* * *

My body screamed in pain; the copper taste of blood making me feel sick to my stomach. Just lifting my head took all my energy as I looked towards the door as it clicked open. Shooting daggers at Selene as she entered the room, I felt my blood boil at the sight of her. My eyes wandered to the items in her hands. As she turned to face me, a bitter smile appeared across her face.

Taking a few steps towards me, she held up a newspaper in front of my face allowing me to read the headline.

_Detective killed in mysterious fire. _

**Selene:**" Look Mal you made the front page. Ahem, _Three weeks ago well-known Detective Mal Fallon was sadly killed in a mysterious fire; following an investigation by the SFPD the fire has now been concluded as accidental. The SFPD also went on to comment that Mr Fallon was a brave, kind and friendly colleague. He was intelligent, highly skilled and one of the best they'd ever had on the force. He'll be missed greatly. As expected, Mr Fallon's former partner and girlfriend; Natara Williams was unavailable for comment. All our thoughts here at the San Francisco Mail go out to her at this difficult time."_

I felt my ears ring as she let out a malicious laugh, throwing the paper to the ground.

**Selene:**" You know what really gets me? The fact that your pathetic friends at the SFPD couldn't even work out that, that fire wasn't an accident. I knew exactly what I was doing the whole time."

Looking into her cold eyes, I could tell that she was enjoying every second of this. As she turned and walked away, she stopped in front of a table as she stood fiddling with a vase full of lilies. I watched as she hummed quietly under her breath as she continued arranging them, lifting one to her nose as she deeply inhaled its scent. She then quickly turned back to face me with a spiteful look in her eye.

**Selene:**" What do you think? They're beautiful aren't they? I'm sure Natara is going to love them; especially when she sees who sent them. What do you think, I had to rewrite it a couple of times but it's not a bad likeness is it."

I felt every fibre of my being burn with hate and anger as I read the card in her hand. Reading the handwriting forged to look like mine; I already knew what she was planning to do and if it was possible I hated her even more for it. After placing the card in the center of the bouquet, Selene picked up the vase before turning back to me.

**Selene:**" Well I'd better go, these flowers won't deliver themselves."

With that she was gone again just like all those other times I'd watch her leave, only this time I was grateful that she hadn't put me through any agonizing pain. Looking down at my battered and bruised body, I wasn't sure how much more of it I could take. My body would soon give up on me and I needed a way out. I needed Natara back, I knew the only way to keep her safe was to be with her. After finally realizing that, I glanced down at my wrists bound to the chair's arms. It was only then I noticed that the ties had begun to wear to the point of snapping. Taking a deep breath, I quickly pulled my arm upwards in a feeble attempt to break the ties. Wincing in pain as they dug deeper into my skin, I did everything to ignore the pain as I continued to pull.

Gritting my teeth and clenching my fists, I pulled harder as my energy quickly started to drain. Refusing to give in to the pain, I pulled one final time. As I felt the ties snap, freeing my arms. I dragged myself to my feet, after stumbling for a second I managed to steady myself as I stood looking around the room I was trapped inside.

Glancing to the back of the room, I noticed a cloth of some kind draped across a small section of the wall. As I moved closer towards it, I noticed a slight draft blowing through the material. Pulling the cloth down, I look up to find a small window above my head. Without hesitation, I dragged the table across the room; stopping just underneath the window. Taking a moment, I regain my breath as I push through the pain that holds my body prisoner. With everything I have left in me; I leap up onto the table's surface, swinging my elbow to break the glass. Taking one last leap of faith, I raise myself up to the window as I crawl through the small gap letting myself fall on the concrete on the other side.

As I lay there, the icy touch of the rain piercing my skin like knives. I feel myself fading; ignoring every instinct telling me to stay down I rise to my feet as I make my way down a narrow alleyway eventually coming out to a quiet but familiar street. I let out a deep sigh of relief, as the clean air fills my lungs. Resting my head back towards the sky, I let the rain pour down over my face. Looking out into the distance I see the sun appearing through the clouds, as a small smile finds its way across my face. I feel my whole body warm as I inhale a deep breath and take off down the street towards my apartment. Praying and hoping that I'd find Natara there.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please review! Jade xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, I know it's been a while since my last update and I'm sorry about that but thank you so much for all your reviews! I'm so grateful for every single one; it means the world to me! **

**Anyways here's chapter eight, I hope you like it! Sorry if there's any spelling errors I think I got them all! :)**

* * *

Present Day…

'_You see the minute you escape, I'll just come after her anyway. So what's it going to be?'_

Those words haunt me, as they play over and over again in my mind. I know I did the right thing; I'd do anything to keep Natara safe. But as I sat watching her as she slept, peacefully breathing in and out with a small smile on her face, I knew she'd understand why I had to come back. Being away from her was more painful than anything Selene had put me through. As she stirs awake, I see that gleam in her eyes as she smiles up at me. I don't say anything as I wrap my arms around her; pulling her close as she rests her head on my shoulder.

A part of me didn't want to let her go, I was too terrified that I'd wake up back in that tiny dark room again. I felt my whole body tingle as she kissed my cheek before standing up and walking into the kitchen; however she didn't get that far as I gently pulled her back with a smile on my face.

**Mal:**" Where do you think you're going?"

**Natara:**" To get some coffee, you should probably change your clothes before we go."

**Mal:**" Why where are we going?"

Natara turned back and tilted her head to the side, looking at me as if I should already know the answer to my question.

**Natara:**" I'm not letting Selene hurt you again, we need to find her."

As she said this, I felt my stomach drop. With Selene's torturing words swirling around my head, I felt like I was about to burst. I needed to tell Natara the truth; but I couldn't find the words. The guilt crippled me as it held my heart in its claws; she was now in danger because of me. Rising to my feet, I took a deep breath as I prepared what I was about to say; but before I had a chance Natara disappeared into the kitchen and I felt myself bow out as I made my way into my bedroom to change.

After showering and changing into a new set of clean clothes, I slowly walked into the kitchen to find Natara stood sipping a cup of coffee as she greeted me with a warm smile that I half-heartedly returned.

* * *

As I walked through the precinct bullpen with Natara, it felt surreal. Everyone's faces, pale white from shock and confusion. To them, I was a ghost back from the dead but as I felt Natara squeeze my hand and flash me a reassuring smile; I felt more alive than ever. As a crashing sound caught my attention; I looked to my right to see Blaise, Jeremy, Amy and Kai all stood bewildered. The looks on their faces, as they stood questioning my existence.

**Kai:**" Okay everyone else can see Mal stood next to Natara right?"

I stood silently as the three of them muttered an almost inaudible 'Yes'.

**Kai:**" Okay good."

Blaise slowly stepped forward with deep uncertainty in her stare, almost like she didn't trust her own eyes.

**Blaise:**" But how are you here?"

**Mal:**" It's a long story."

**Blaise:**" Heh! I'll bet!"

Without warning, I was attacked as Amy jumped forward pulling me into a hug which I happily returned with smile.

**Amy:**" Mal I'm so glad you're okay!"

**Mal:**" Thanks Amy."

**Amy:**" We missed you so much."

As Amy pulled away, I glanced back to Natara as she beamed with a smile. I felt so relieved to be home again, back where I belonged.

* * *

Later as we all sat in the crime lab, I was once again surrounded by the looks of shock and confusion as I finished explaining where I'd really been for the last three weeks. I watched as Blaise jumped down from the table she was sat on as she started pacing back and forth, taking a second to let it all sink in.

**Blaise:**" So let me get this straight; Selene did this to you?"

**Jeremy:**" She started the fire and planned everything?"

**Mal:**" Yes."

**Blaise:**" How the hell did she get out of the loony bin?"

**Mal:**" I don't know, but my guess is she's been out for a few months at least."

At that moment, Amy quickly turned to face everyone from her computer as she glanced towards me and Natara.

**Amy:**" Well, I just checked the institution's records and according to this; she was released with an all clear three months ago."

**Natara:**" But that's impossible, she's nowhere near stable enough to be fit for release!"

**Jeremy:**" So who cleared her and authorized it then?"

**Amy:**" Working on it! Hang on."

I watched as Amy's fingers quickly danced around the keyboard before she turned back with deep confusion across her face.

**Amy:**" Huh, it's unknown but her records were changed from the reception computer."

**Jeremy:**" So is it possible, that she could have changed it herself?"

**Amy:**" I suppose, if no one was watching her but I thought that place was monitored twenty four seven?"

**Natara:**" If Selene knew what she was doing, it wouldn't take long to access her records and change them while the receptionist was busy with something else. That place is extremely understaffed at the moment. Amy do you think you could access the institution security cameras?"

**Amy:**" Yes, just a minute."

A few minutes later, all five of us gathered around Amy's computer as we silently watched the security footage of the Reception desk. I watched the top corner of the video feed as the receptionist's attention is caught by something as she dashes from the desk leaving it unattended, soon after I see Selene appear as if from nowhere as she cautiously steps towards the desk. She pulls a staff I.D card from up her sleeve as she swipes it through the computer gaining access to the records, quickly and effortlessly changing them before disappearing again. I take a step back from everyone as I sigh in amazement of how easily she could leave that place…just like she said she could. And if she was right about that, I know for damn sure that she wasn't bluffing about coming after Natara either.

**Mal:**" Unbelievable."

**Natara:**" Mal, it's okay. We'll find her before she gets to you again I promise."

Looking into Natara's glistening brown eyes as she smiled at me, I felt the gut wrenching guilt creep up on me again as it consumed me, causing me to feel sick to my stomach. As I gently pull Natara to the side away from everyone else, I know I have to tell her the truth.

**Mal:**" Nat, when I told you what happened while I was gone; I didn't tell you everything."

**Natara:**" Okay…"

As I took a deep breath, I felt it catch in my throat. Taking her hand, I saw the worry in her eyes and it caused the guilt to crush me even more.

**Mal:**" Selene said that if I ever escaped that she would come after you, so I stayed because I-"

**Natara:**" Wait a minute; so the whole time you were gone, all that pain she put you through, you chose to stay to protect me?"

**Mal:**" And I'd do it again in a heartbeat. I'm just sorry that the whole time you thought-"

**Natara:**" No I understand. But you really did that for me? You are by far the bravest and most selfless man I have ever met and if it's possible, I love you even more."

Hearing her say that lifted a weight from my shoulders as I pulled her close, meeting her lips with my own in a loving kiss. As she pulled away, a smile lit up her face and I couldn't help but smile back.

**Natara:**" Listen, we're going to find her and put an end to this before she can hurt either of us again okay."

I nodded slowly as I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close. My attention was then caught by someone clearing their throat, Natara and I both turned to see Blaise stood with Jeremy.

**Blaise:**" Right have we got a plan to catch the wicked witch of the west or what?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Jade xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys, sorry it's been so long since my last update but I've been having problems with my laptop and then it went away to be repaired and it finally came back today! XD Anyway thank you so much to everyone that reviewed my last chapter I am so extremely grateful! And I hit 50 reviews so again thank you so much! XD**

**Here's chapter nine, I apologize that it's kinda short but I promise the next chapter will be longer. I hope you like it! :D**

* * *

I can feel her; the other Selene. I can hear her screaming at me to set her free. But she's weak, pathetic. It didn't take much to silence her the first time and now will be no different. I feel my hands shake with anger as I attempt to steady my grip on the test tube in my hand. This is all becoming so easy. I can assume by now that Mal has already found his way back to his beloved Natara and the two of them will have already found out how I escaped the institution. But they haven't seen anything yet. I've got so much more planned for them and their precious little friends at the SFPD.

As I walked through the long corridor, I passed the small dark room that once held Mal's pained screams. As I take a step inside I glance down at the floor, seeing the blood stains causes a small smirk to appear across my face. The thought of him in pain; it was nowhere near what he deserved. After everything he'd done, I was ready to end it all.

Stepping back into my lab, I glanced back at the small test tubes. They're almost ready. After planning everything, time was of the essence. As I carefully lifted one of the test tubes up to the light, I felt my whole body tense as a sharp pain shot through my head causing me to lose my balance. My attention was caught by the smashing sound of the test tube hitting the tile floor.

Stabilizing myself against the metal table beside me, I took a moment to breathe. As my vision blurred slightly I managed to push through it, feeling my heartbeat as it raced in my chest. She was fighting again, but I was determined to win. All that guilt she holds on her shoulders just because I am willing to do the things she would never dare, I am stronger. I am the better half.

Exhaling deeply, I turn back to the test tubes and glance back at my notes. It may have been a while but the Neurofinolazine was successful and still as strong as ever. With a satisfied smile on my face, I look up at the clock hanging on the wall. It's almost time. If Mal and Natara thought the nightmare was finally over, they've seen nothing yet…

* * *

**Okay that was painfully short but I still hope liked it! Please review! Jade xx**


End file.
